creepypastas_with_no_limitfandomcom-20200215-history
DoraeSatan
The story you are about to hear comes from a Japanese Doraemon fanboy, who loves the 1979 anime series and everything to do with it. I was walking around the streets where I live, when I discovered a random box just lying on the sidewalk. I looked inside, and there was a bunch of VHS tapes in it. Wondering what exactly was in the box, I decide to run home and get my VHS player out of my attic. I looked in the box, and I was astonished what I found. They were tapes of various episodes of the 1979 Doraemon anime series. The year refact, is that about five the tapes, had a stamp in Japanese that said "declined, please destroy HF". I then realized that HF stood for Hiroshi Fukutomi, one of the anime directors who worked at Shin-ei Animation. I put on the first tape, which was episodes 1-6. Whenever every segment ended, it was just static for a few seconds. After episode 6 faded to black, I could start to see something in the static. Before I could clearly see what was inside the static, the tape ended. Go figure. I put on the next tape, which had a more familiar name. It was labeled (in Japanese): "Doraemon Animation Test 01". I was so excited about watching the evolution of my favorite children's anime series of all time. All was about to change with one press of the play button, it appeared that it was actually a full episode rather than a few tests. The episode opened without the usual title card, instead, it just cut straight to the episode. Nobita was running upstairs to Doraemon, as usual. When he got upstairs, he sat down in front of Doraemon, with a really shy expression on his face. They stared at each other for 40 seconds, which seemed like ages. "Nobita-kun, what's the matter with you this time? You seem more shy than usual. Besides, you can tell me if somethings' wrong. We're best friends, remember." Nobita was wondering what would happen if he said it, but finally mustered up the courage to say it. "I have a bad feeling." Doraemon was confused, but he noticed he was getting somewhere with this. "About What?" "About a fate, a fate worse than getting beaten by Jaian, worse than jail, even worse than death, is going to happen to us. Last night I dreamed about it. In my dream, I saw something......" Suddenly, the backdrop faded to black, with only Doraemon and Nobita visible. A clone of Doraemon appeared between them, his teeth were sharp, ragged, and his eyes had insanely huge red irises. Doraemon and Nobita were petrified. It then suddenly cut to a hyper realistic close-up photo of the clone with a woman's scream playing over it. It then cut to a Montage of inverted clips of the Pearl Harbor incident and 9/11, there were a bunch of scary pictures and video clips being chroma keyed over them. The sound was super distorted and loud as Godzilla, that it almost caused me to go deaf. I had to quickly run to my closet and grab my earmuffs. This went on for 3 minutes and 5 seconds. After that nonsense was over, it cut back to Doraemon and Nobita, who where locked up in a cage in a warehouse. the Clone from earlier appeared out of nowhere and introduced himself as DoraeSatan, and said that his minions were going to eat them if Nobita didn't surrender his soul. Doraemon became enraged, and pulled an AK-47 out of his pocket. "Prepare to be sent back to hell, you ugly son of a flaming fire!" Doraemon then handed Nobita a machine gun, and then DoraeSatan spawned his minions, which were mutant versions of himself. As the walked towards them, Doraemon and Nobita then fired the guns through the bars into the mutant clones. There was a bunch of robot oil and mechanical parts going everywhere as they were being shot. It went on for 3 minutes again until they finally killed DoraeSatan. They were teleported back home afterwards, and hugged eachother and yelled, "WE SAVED THE ENTIRE WORLD!" Then the episode ended. I have no idea why, but the end credits where it said the date, it was dated 1975. I ejected the tape, but when it came out, the film strip was wrinkled. I contacted Shin-ei Animation to see what the reason for all this was. I told them about everything, and they didn't understand what I was talking about. I then told them about the date, and they said they did not even have the Doraemon licence until 1978, then hung up. I went outside, and smashed the remains of the tape to pieces. I kept all the others, since I knew they were discarded property. I went into my room, and saw a plush of DoraeSatan lying on my bed. I did the right thing and ripped it apart. I then went to bed that evening. When I woke up, the remains of the plush were gone. The tapes were still there. I don't know what happened here, but God knows what. So I warn you, if you ever see a box with Doraemon tapes just lying on the sidewalk, do not pick it up no matter what. You're only dealing with Satan by doing so. It may be gathering a list of people who watched the anime, and it may target whoever has the tape I witnessed last, next. The End Category:Cringe